Angoumoisball
French|capital = Angoulêmeball|affiliation = Nouvelle-Aquitaineball, |founded = 866|onlypredecessor = Franciaball|predicon = Merovingian|image = Angoumoisball.png|ended = 1790}}Angoumoisball was a county and province of Franceball. Its capital was Angoulêmeball, and it nearly corresponded to the Charenteball. History This province was established on the territory of the Gallo-Roman civitas of Iculisma, the present Angoulêmeball. It included the following countries: Ruffecois, Horte and Tardoire, and part of the Confolentais, and, together with Cognacball, belonged to the possession of the house of the Valois-Angoulêmeball when they acceded to the throne of France. Its borders are variable, like most other provinces, depending on whether one considers its different administrations: * The diocese of Angoulême, erected as early as the 2nd century, limited by those of Limogesball, Périgueuxball, Saintesball and Poitiersball. It extends over some parishes and hamlets of these. It does not seem to have been reworked, from its first establishment, until the end of the eighteenth century * His military government. After being part of the government of Orleansball, he was joined to the Saintongeball to form a single government, comprising a single governor, a provincial lieutenant-general, and a lieutenant of the king. Its role is to enforce military discipline and to enforce the King's orders. * Its civil government, commonly called a province, which extends over the whole territory subject to the custom of the country; It is the Senechaussee, invented in the light of the customs observed in the same territory. The custom of the country was drafted by royal authority, at the invitation of Louis XII, and published on 10 October 1514, under 10 titles containing 121 articles. * Its administration of finances: it includes 2 elections, that of Angouleme, which depends on the generality of Limogesball, and that of Cognacball, which depends on the generality of La Rochelleball. Both extend even to parishes or hamlets which are not of this senechaussee. Key dates in its history: * Constitution of the city of Angoulêmeball at the end of the fourth century * Unification with the Perigordball and the Agenais in the ninth century and became a county in 866 * At the height of his power in the tenth and eleventh centuries * The county became the object of a rivalry between the princely dynasties of the Plantagenets and the Capetians. Jean sans Terre took the young Isabelle d'Angoulême, the only daughter of Aymar Taillefer, count of Angoulême, in 1200. The king of France, Philippe Auguste, pronounced the confiscation of his continental property (1202), which triggered hostilities (See especially John of England). * The county was incorporated into the Kingdom by Philippe Le Bel in 1308. It passed into the hands of the English in 1360 and was taken up again in 1373. But the English remained there episodically until 14455, especially in the fortresses of La Rochandry and Bouteville. * The Angoumois was erected in duchy-peerage in February 1515 by Francis I; It then became a royal and domanial fief, a true patrimony of kings. * Peasant revolts in the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries (taxes, misery, wars of religion, revocation of the Edict of Nantes) * Became a generality in 1692 in order to better control the collection of the tax. Category:Franceball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Europe Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Provinceballs